


Am I beautiful?

by endangeredwalrus



Series: Insanity is Passed On, Never Disappears [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asylum, Insanity, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, insane!Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endangeredwalrus/pseuds/endangeredwalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise was obsessed with that question.</p><p>Aomine was terrified of that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I got this idea ;_;
> 
> Forgive me.

Aomine didn’t know how he was still sane after how many visits.

Once again, he walked past the white hallway, accompanied by the same doctor for the last few months before leading him to that same door he entered on a regular basis. He felt his heart sink when he entered the same white room and saw the blonde.

“Kise, I’m here.” Aomine said, taking a seat and looking at the blonde who sat trapped on the other side of the bars. Kise curled up in the corner, his back facing Aomine and the white straitjacket binding his arms together.

“Aominecchi~~ how nice for you to visit again~~” Kise said, still not facing the other. That same insanity filled voice echoed through the room again.

“How are you Kise?” Aomine felt like that line was getting too repetitive.

“Oh, I’m wonderful Aominecchi~” Kise stood up and faced Aomine, his blonde hair which hadn’t been cut in months covered his entire face. Kise dragged his feet and walked towards Aomine very slowly. “How have you been~~”

 “Good I guess…” Aomine looked down and played with his thumbs to try and not look at Kise. Kise chuckled sickly.

“You’re hiding something Aominecchi~”

“Wha- I’m not.“ Aomine was caught by surprise when Kise figured out and felt cold sweat form.

“Hah…. I know what you’re hiding…. You’re dating Kurokocchi now, am I right?”

Aomine gulped, his palms turning cold. Kise burst into a laugh.

“I knew it! You were dating him all along!”

“Wait Kise, I wasn’t dating him when we were still datin-“

“HE WAS BEAUTIFUL!” Kise shouted and he finally reached the bars separating him from his former lover. “You left me here in this….. Asylum….”

Aomine couldn’t figure out what to say next. He couldn’t deny it, he did send Kise to the asylum but he had a reason.

“Kise, I did it because I was worried about you…” Aomine felt like he was going to regret speaking but nothing could stop him anymore. “You were hurting yourself. When I tried to stop you, you were always very close to killing me with the knife you held.”

There was a dead silence afterwards. Aomine looked up at Kise, still not able to see the other’s expression through the blonde hair.

“Aominecchi..” Kise spoke. The voice Aomine hadn’t heard for the first time in a long time reached his ears and his face lit up with hope.

“Kise?”

His hope was quickly crushed when the voice went back to its former insanity.

“Am I beautiful?” Aomine had to watch his words.

“Of course you are, Kise.” Aomine tried as hard as he could to keep his voice from shaking.

“… Am I beautiful?” he asked again.

“Yes you are, Kise. You are in the inside and out.”

_That’s a lie._

“Hah… Hah…  HAHAhhahHAHA!!” Kise burst into a laugh and started pounding his head against the bars. “THEN WHY DID YOU SEND ME HERE?!”

The doctor who was watching over Aomine took quick action and put his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry sir, but I think you have to leave now.” The doctor said before walking over to the front and trying to calm Kise down. Aomine’s legs didn’t hesitate to stand up and walk to the door. But before he could leave, he turned around to look at Kise one last time.

“…. Where’s the Kise I loved…..” Aomine’s eyes teared up as he muttered to himself before leaving the room. Behind the bars, Kise ceased banging his head against the bars and fell to his knees, laughing. He tilted his head up and his hair parted to reveal his pale and bony face.

“I’m still here Aominecchi…. I’m still the Kise you loved…” Kise’s mouth curled up in a smile, the huge cuts resembling a smile in the corners of his lips not preventing him from doing so. He opened his eyes, only to reveal the empty eye sockets which once held his cheerful eyes.

 

 

“I’m still beautiful….”


End file.
